Kato Shiori
by G3rald
Summary: Ok so the summary is really long (like 1000 words long) so I just sorta made it into a prologue thing for the first chapter. This is my fist fanfiction so please be gentle and pic is mine so please don't take uwu (hope you enjoy :-) but if not that's ok too...)


**Um, hello. I've never written a fanfiction before so please cut me some slack but you're welcome to correct me and give any criticism as you see fit. I'm just gonna say this in advance but I'm not gonna be the most active on here because y'know life is hard and all but I'll try to continue this idea that I've had for a while. Thank you for even being interested enough to click on this as the summary is probably not the best for drawing in attention. Hopefully you'll have fun with this :-)**

 _Prologue(?)_

 _You are never to put yourself first, you are to be silent, you are but a tool._ Those were the words that were ingrained in her- that was her purpose for even _being_ from the tender age of 5. These rules were never to be questioned or broken for any reason, because that was what _that man_ had requested with a gentle caress to her bloodied cheek. So, she obeyed.

It had all started when she acquired her quirk. Up until the day of her fourth birthday, she had never had much interaction with her father. It was always just she and her younger brother. Of course, having one another was so much better than being stuck in the suffocating mansion by themselves but even still they carved the parental attention they were so deprived of. Though they made plenty of effort to grow closer to their father, all opportunities of bonding from them were coldly denied through the constant excuse of " _Daddy is too busy._ " So when she woke up that day, only to find that she had grown horns (albeit small) atop her head, wings protruding from her back, and a thin black tail that was swishing behind her legs, she immediately rushed through the long hallways to find her father. The maids and guards nearby immediately stopped what they were doing and quickly moved to take her away but she swiftly evaded the hands that grappled at her. After a series of twists and turns in the corridors, she finally made it up the second floor to where her father would be. With the biggest smile that she had worn in a while, she proudly threw open the double doors to her father's study.

" Daddy! Daddy look! "

The furrowed brows and look of annoyance at her arrival melted away as soon as he looked up from his paperwork and his eyes widened. As this was the first, somewhat, non-negative expression that she was greeted with, her smile brightened even more and she gave a little twirl to showcase the entirety of her quirk. Her father had slowly gotten up from his seat and moved towards her. With a single glance, he dismissed the servants that were hovering around the entrance of his study and he, for the first time, picked her up and embraced her. He spun around a bit and held her at arm's distance with a wide grin on his face.

" Wow, that's amazing sweetheart! Simply amazing! It's perfect! "

 _If only she had understood the look in his eyes..._

Her father put her down and held out his hand. She excitedly took it. _That man_ had soon started a training regiment to get a better understanding of her quirk and every time she had accomplished something to further her training, she was rewarded with a smile and a caress to the head. It felt like a long awaited rainfall to her love-deprived heart and that was all it took to keep her going. Her father had asked her to keep quiet about this to her younger brother saying that he wouldn't be able to handle it. So she ended up constantly sneaking out of their shared rooms and dodging any questions he had about her suspicious behavior. She felt guilty knowing that her brother should have a chance for father's approval as well, but at the time her thoughts of pleasing her father came before her guilt so she kept giving him excuses.

Next came the missions. Her father had invited her to help out with his work and she had innocently said yes, only wanting to make father proud- but by the time that she realized that he saw her as only a tool, a shield, a _pawn_ , it was already too late. Her first day of "work" ended with her first murder and just like that, she was shackled to the hell that was the underground mafia.

Her dear younger brother only grew more and more anxious every time his beloved sister had come home with blood dripping from her frame and an unreadable expression on her face but whenever he had pleaded his sister to share her burden with him he was coldly denied. His heart broke at the sight of his once bright and loving older sister slowly breaking with every mission _that man_ assigned her. There was once a time where she silently cried in her bed across from his, the only sign of her tears being the slight shaking of her shoulders, and eventually the pain as well as the joy in her eyes disappeared.

After understanding the horrors that their father was capable of, the girl vowed to keep her dear dear brother out of the dark world she had been plunged into. So no matter how painful it was for her, no matter how much she was used, abused, _broken_ , she continued to stay silent in front of him. So that her remaining flicker of hope -hope for a better life with him outside of this hell- wouldn't be extinguished.

The years went by in a blur of carnage and bloodshed. Not even able to think of escape, she continued the work her father had given her in the fear of her father using her resignation as a reason to commission her younger brother. Any inkling or stray thoughts of anything other than the mission brought punishment to her. Her thoughts, opinions, and feelings were deemed unnecessary and so she buried them deep in her heart. Soon, the gentle caresses that he gave her along with every mission only filler her with dread, because it always meant that there was another life to take. So she grew numb to it all; she had learned soon enough that it was just easier to stop thinking about every scream and plea. If it was for _his_ sake, she'd withstand it all, the hatred, the darkness, _everything_. With this, at the age of 11, she had become the perfect pawn- the perfect soldier. And everything was _perfect_ in the warped and skewed world her father had built up around her, until one day when _that man_ had made a serious miscalculation. With that one mistake, she and her brother were able to break free from the shackles of oppression they had donned since they were born. And now there Kato Shiori stood, three years later, stuck in the midst of the terrifying new territory called Orudera Middle School.

Shiori's hands grew clammy as she thought about all the new experiences she would have to go through. She sneaked a glance at her brother standing to her right and unlike her, he had a genuinely excited look on his face. After living through years of a simple convoluted routine, any idea of change scared her, but knowing that Touya was by her side gave her the confidence to make her first steps across the school gates.


End file.
